mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Кристальная империя. Часть 1
Русская стенограмма = :Страж 1: Вести из Северной Эквестрии! Э... Ваше Высочество. :Принцесса Селестия: Да? :Страж 1: Мне велено доложить вам, что она вернулась. :Принцесса Селестия: Ах! Найдите Принцессу Каденс и Шайнинг Армора. :Страж 2: Да, Ваше Высочество. :Принцесса Селестия: Моя дорогая Искорка, ты срочно нужна мне в Кантерлоте. :главная тема :Сумеречная Искорка: дыхание Где же все мои перья? Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, нет. Нет! Мне нужен Магический справочник, с первого по последний том! Где же он?! :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Карточки! Нужно подготовить карточки. Спайк, ты должен меня опросить. По всем темам по всему, что я изучала. Вообще. Столько карточек не хватит. :Спайк: Искорка, успокойся, это просто тест. :Сумеречная Искорка: Просто тест? Просто тест?! Принцесса Селестия хочет устроить мне какой-то экзамен, а ты советуешь успокоиться, потому что это просто тест? :Спайк: Э, да. :Эпплджек: Она неплохо держится в общем, я бы так сказала. :Сумеречная Искорка: кричит :взрыв :Принцесса Луна: Ты уверена, что мне не следует идти туда? :Принцесса Селестия: Да. Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор уже прибыли, остальные скоро к нам присоединятся. :Принцесса Луна: Волшебство Империи сильно. Оно не падёт снова, сестра. :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка выполнит задание. И когда это свершится, мы увидим, что она намного ближе к цели. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кхм. :Принцесса Селестия: Доверься мне, сестра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы хотели меня видеть? Будет экзамен? Я захватила свои перья и много бумаги для работы. Простите, простите! :Принцесса Селестия: Это будет особенный экзамен. Кристальная Империя вернулась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кристальная Империя? Простите, я думала, что учила. Кажется, об этом в моих учебниках не написано... :Принцесса Селестия: Разумеется, нет. Мало кто помнит об её существовании. Даже мои знания об Империи ограничены. Но я знаю, что в ней таится могущественная магия. Тысячи лет назад Король Сомбра, единорог с чёрным сердцем, захватил власть в Кристальной Империи. :Король Сомбра: рычит :цепей :Принцесса Селестия: В конце концов Короля свергли, превратили в тень и заточили во льдах арктики. :Король Сомбра: рычит :Принцесса Селестия: Но Сомбра успел наложить проклятие на Империю. Чары заставили её раствориться в воздухе. Когда её наполняет любовь и надежда, эти чувства разносятся по всей Эквестрии. Но если страх и ненависть... Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты нашла способ защитить её. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы хотите, чтобы я помогла защитить целую империю? :Принцесса Селестия: Как я и сказала, это необычный экзамен. Но я уверена, ты справишься. :Сумеречная Искорка: С чего начать? :Принцесса Селестия: Найди Принцессу Каденс и Шайнинг Армора в Кристальной Империи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мой брат уже там? :Принцесса Селестия: Да. И твои друзья из Понивилля тоже присоединятся. Я твёрдо верю, что у тебя всё получится. Когда ты вернёшься, я буду знать, что ты готова перейти на следующий уровень. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но если я не смогу? :Принцесса Селестия: Сможешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но что, если... :Принцесса Селестия: Сможешь. Но, Искорка, именно ты, и только ты, должна помочь Принцессе Каденс и Шайнинг Армору сделать то, что необходимо для спасения Империи. Ты понимаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу! :Принцесса Селестия: Тогда иди. Нельзя терять время. :Спайк: А! Искорка! Как ты быстро! Дай угадаю: получила пятёрку. Пять с минусом? Четыре с плюсом? Эх, Искорка, неужели ты... шёпотом не сдала? :Спайк: кашляет :Спайк: А... Что ты не ожидала? :Эпплджек: Искорка! Ну, сдала? :Пинки Пай: Мы сейчас отпразднуем твой успех с Принцессой Селестией? :взрыв :Пинки Пай: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не совсем. :Пинки Пай: Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нас ждёт Кристальная Империя! :Все: Что? Кристальная Империя? :поезда :сильный ветер :Рарити: Ха! А вы все смеялись, что я взяла много шарфов. :Спайк: ворчит Я не смеялся. А-а! звук :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор! :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Ты здесь! Нам лучше поторопиться. Здесь есть вещи, с которыми лучше не сталкиваться после заката. :Флаттершай: Какие вещи? :Шайнинг Армор: Скажем так, не только Империя вернулась назад. :Шайнинг Армор: Нечто пытается пробраться сюда. Мы думаем, это король-единорог, наложивший чары на Империю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но Принцесса Селестия сказала, что я должна найти способ защитить Империю. И если Сомбра не может войти, значит, она уже защищена. :вой :Флаттершай: Ах! Это одна из тех вещей, да? :Шайнинг Армор: Ах, нужно срочно добраться до Империи! :Король Сомбра: и воет :Сумеречная Искорка: Вперёд! :Шайнинг Армор: Ещё немного. :Король Сомбра: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: дышит Все пони целы? О нет! :Остальные пони: соглашение во время задыхающегося дыхания :Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор! Твой рог! :звуки :Пинки Пай: Блистастика! :Рарити: Роскошно. Просто роскошно. Я... я... У меня нет слов! :Эпплджек: Соберись, Рарити. Нам надо помочь Искорке, а не любоваться природой. :Радуга Дэш: Не пойму, что тут такого. По-моему, обыкновенный старый замок. :Рарити: Обыкновенный? Ты с ума сошла? Только взгляни!.. :Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек: смеются :Рарити: Остроумно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс! :Принцесса Каденс: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка и Принцесса Каденс: Солнце светит, веселье! Потом постучи копытом, покрути хвостом! смеются :Каденс: Надеюсь, однажды мы соберёмся вместе, когда судьба Эквестрии не будет висеть на волоске. Ах. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё в порядке? :Шайнинг Армор: Каденс с помощью своей магии распространяет любовь и свет. По-видимому, это защищает Империю. Но она лишилась сна, почти не ест. Я хочу помочь ей, но моим защитным заклинаниям не одолеть Короля Сомбру. :Принцесса Каденс: дышит Ничего, Шайнинг Армор. Я в порядке. :Шайнинг Армор: Нет, не в порядке. Она не сможет держаться вечно... А если её магия ослабнет... Ну, ты видела, кто там снаружи только этого и ждёт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот почему я здесь. :Эпплджек: Почему мы все здесь. :Все остальные: Ага. :Шайнинг Армор: Дело в том, что пока Каденс тратит все силы на поддержание своих чар, а я слежу за ситуацией на севере, мы не можем ничего узнать у Кристальных пони. :Рарити: Пони?! Здесь есть Кристальные пони?! А, продолжайте. :Шайнинг Армор: Но мы полагаем, что кто-то из них знает, как можно защитить Империю, не прибегая к магии Каденс. :Сумеречная Искорка: Исследование! :Шайнинг Армор: А? :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверно, это часть моего задания — собрать информацию у Кристальных пони и доставить её вам! Это будет здорово! Обожаю исследования! :Радуга Дэш: саркастично Да. Кто ж не любит? :Пинки Пай: О-о, дайте угадаю! Может, Спайк? Нет, Флаттершай? Рарити? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйся, братец, это дело по моей части. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы уверены? Совершенно уверены? : : Прости. Хотелось бы помочь. Но... кажется, я не помню ничего до прихода к власти Короля Сомбры. вспышка И мне совершенно не хочется вспоминать времена его правления. :Сумеречная Искорка: Наверно, из-за чар Короля Сомбры их шерсть... не сияет. : : А нас правда не было целую тысячу лет? :Сумереченая Искорка: Да. : : Но кажется, что всё было только вчера. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если что-то вспомните, даже маленькую деталь... : : Конечно. :Спайк: Так, ничего не вышло. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может быть, остальным повезёт больше? :Радуга Дэш: Способ защитить Империю! Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? :"Флер де Верр": Хотелось бы вам помочь. Правда. :Радуга Дэш: Ну же! Наверняка ты что-то знаешь! :"Флер де Верр": Но... у меня нет никакой информации. :Флаттершай: А, извините! Привет! Я хотела узнать. дыхание А, ну ладно, кажется, вы заняты. смеётся :Пинки Пай: Пора начинать разведку! :Элбов Грис: Мне кажется, чего-то не хватает. :"Найт Кнайт: Точно. С виду всё так же, но ощущения совсем иные. :Пинки Пай: Да, так и есть! :Элбов Грис: Ах! Шпион! :Пинки Пай: А-а! Шпион? Как же они узнали? А! Наверно, по прибору ночного видения. Оу, ночное видение! Ой. :звон :Рарити: А потом грациозный взмах гривой, и появится цветная радуга. Правда, это было бы волшебно? Блестяще! хихикает :Радуга Дэш: Эх. У меня пока ничего. :Рарити: О, у меня тоже. :Пинки Пай: тихо Докладываю: меня раскрыли. Повторяю: меня раскрыли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ясно. :Эпплджек: Прости, Искорка. Похоже, у этих Кристальных пони массовая амнезия или что-то вроде этого. Я смогла узнать у них только про какую-то библиотеку. :Сумеречная Искорка:радостно Библиотека? Почему ты сразу не сказала?! :Эпплджек: А... Я, вроде, сказала. :открываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Я просто... Я даже не знаю, как это... У меня просто нет слов! :Аметист Мазбэри: Кхм-кхм. Вам помочь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Мы ищем одну книгу. :Аметист Мазбэри: У нас здесь много книг. :Сумеречная Искорка: трепетом Да уж. И правда много. :Эпплджек: Мы ищем книгу по истории. Что-то, где бы говорилось о том, как защищали Империю от опасностей давным-давно. :Аметист Мазбэри: Да. Конечно. История, история... Ах, да. :Главная шестёрка: вскрикивает :Сумеречная Искорка: А где именно её искать? :Аметист Мазбэри: Я... Кажется, не помню. Не уверена, что я здесь работаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда мы тут осмотримся. Уверена, мы сможем найти её сами. :Аметист Мазбэри: Дайте мне знать, если найдёте. :Пинки Пай: Она мне нравится! :Эпплджек: А... Кому-то ещё кажется, что это безнадёжное дело? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Да! "История Кристальной Империи". Надеюсь, мы найдём здесь ответы. :Сумеречная Искорка: «Кристальная ярмарка». Согласно книге, её организовала первая королева, и она стала важнейшей местной традицией. Её проводили каждый год, чтобы «укрепить дух любви и единства и защитить Империю от опасностей». Мы с друзьями сможем её провести. Всё, что нам нужно, описано в книге! :Шайнинг Армор: Да, звучит многообещающе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Приступим немедленно. Давай, Спайк, нам нужно организовать ярмарку! :Спайк: ворчит :Сумеречная Искорка: Это потрясающе! Не знаю, как бы я справилась без вас! Последняя проверка. Нужно убедиться, что всё готово, и начнём праздник! :Эпплджек: А эта штука для чего? :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: В книге упоминается Кристальное сердце, центральный элемент праздника. Я вырезала его из кристалла с помощью магии. :Эпплджек: Молодец, Искорка. Кажется, мы готовы начать ярмарку! :Пинки Пай: глубокий вдох на горне глубокий вдох :Сумеречная Искорка: Внимание! :Пинки Пай: на горне хихикает Извините меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кхм. Внимание! Принцесса Каденс и Принц Шайнинг Армор приглашают всех на Кристальную ярмарку! :Кристальные пони: болтают :Эпплджек: Приходите, народ! Угощения и напитки — там. Игры, сувениры — вон там. Кристальное сердце — там, рядом с Принцессой. :Кристальные пони: Кристальное сердце? :Элбов Гриз: болтают :Радуга Дэш: Прямо в яблочко, точно? Наверно, тут сейчас много любви и единства! Пора немного перекусить. Что бы вам хотелось? Кристальный яблочный пирог? Кристальной кукурузы на палочке! пауза Что не так с'' этими пони?! :' : При виде всего этого, я начала вспоминать. Вспоминать времена до правления Короля. :"Флер де Верр": Я тоже. : и "Флер де Верр": Ах! Кристальное сердце! :"Флер де Верр": Думаешь, они правда его нашли? :Радуга Дэш': Конечно, нашли! Нельзя же устраивать ярмарку без Кристального сердца, да? :'Аметист Мазбэри': Да. Цель Кристального сердца — поднять дух Кристальных пони, чтобы их внутренний свет зарядил силой Кристальное сердце для защиты всей Империи. Ах! Я всё же ''библиотекарь! :Радуга Дэш: Что там насчёт Кристального сердца? :Аметист Мазбэри: Не верится, что вы его нашли. Король Сомбра грозился спрятать его, чтоб мы не смогли его вернуть. Надеюсь, оно сохранило свою силу после стольких лет. М-м-м, пирожное. :Радуга Дэш: звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Зачем?.. :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, у нас проблема... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знала, что это настоящая реликвия! В книге ничего не говорилось о том, как пони заряжают Сердце энергией! В книге не хватает страницы... Как я не заметила?! :Принцесса Каденс: Ничего, Искорка. Ах! :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка... :вой :Король Сомбра: рычит :следует |-| Английская стенограмма = :Royal guard #1: News from Northern Equestria! Uh... Your Highness. :Princess Celestia: Yes? :Royal guard #1: I am simply to tell you that it has returned. :Princess Celestia: gasp Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. :Royal guard #2: Yes, Your Highness. :Princess Celestia: My dearest Twilight, you must come to Canterlot at once. theme song :Twilight Sparkle: breathing Where are all my quills? Brbrbr. No, no, no, no, no... Ugh! I need the Magical Compendium volumes 1 through 36! Where is it?! :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Flash cards! I should make some flash cards. Spike, I'm gonna need you to quiz me. On everything. Everything I've ever learned. Ever. That isn't going to be enough cards. :Spike: Twilight, calm down. It's just a test. :Twilight Sparkle: Just a test? Just a test!? Princess Celestia wants to give me some kind of exam, and you're trying to tell me to calm down because it's just a test?! :Spike: Uh... yes. :Applejack: I'd say she's handling things pretty well, considerin'. :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh! :explosion :Princess Luna: Are you sure you don't want me to go as well? :Princess Celestia: Yes. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are already there. The others will be joining them soon. :Princess Luna: The Empire's magic is powerful. It cannot fall again, my sister. :Princess Celestia: She will succeed at her task. And when she does, we'll know that she is that much closer to being ready. :Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. :Princess Celestia: Trust me, little sister. :Twilight Sparkle: You wanted to see me? To give me a test? I brought my own quills and plenty of paper to show my work. Sorry, sorry! :Princess Celestia: This is a different kind of test. The Crystal Empire has returned. :Twilight Sparkle: The Crystal Empire? I'm sorry, I-I thought I'd studied. Ooh. I don't think there's anything in any of my books th– :Princess Celestia: There wouldn't be. Few remember it ever existed at all. Even my knowledge of the Empire is limited. But what I do know is that it contains a powerful magic. One thousand years ago, King Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was black as night, took over the Crystal Empire. :King Sombra: growls :jangling :Princess Celestia: He was ultimately overthrown, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the arctic north. :King Sombra: roars :Princess Celestia: But not before he was able to put a curse upon the Empire. A curse that caused it to vanish into thin air. If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold... Which is why I need your help finding a way to protect it. :Twilight Sparkle: You want me to help protect an entire empire? :Princess Celestia: It is, as I said, a different kind of test. But one I'm certain you will pass. :Twilight Sparkle: How do I begin? :Princess Celestia: By joining Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in the Crystal Empire. :Twilight Sparkle: My brother is there? :Princess Celestia: He is. And your Ponyville friends will join you there as well. I have every confidence you will succeed. And when you do, I'll know you are ready to move on to the next level of your studies. :Twilight Sparkle: But what if I fail? :Princess Celestia: You won't. :Twilight Sparkle: But what if– :Princess Celestia: You won't. But Twilight, in the end, it must be you and you alone who ultimately assists Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in doing what needs to be done to protect the Empire. Do you understand? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! :Princess Celestia: Then go. There is no time to lose. :Spike: Ah! Twilight! That was fast! Let me guess, you got a perfect score? A-minus? B-plus? gasp Twilight, did you... quietly fail? :Spike: Uh, prepared for what exactly? :Applejack: Twilight! Uh, did you pass? :Pinkie Pie: Are we gonna celebrate your awesomeness with Princess Celestia? :Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. We're going to the Crystal Empire! :All: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Crystal what? :whistle :wind blowing :Rarity: Ha! And you all made fun of me for packing so many scarves. :Spike: grunts I didn't say a word. Whoa! Hey! C'mere... out :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: Twily! You made it! We'd better get moving. There are things out here we really don't want to run into after dark. :Fluttershy: gulp What kind of things? :Shining Armor: Let's just say the Empire... isn't the only thing that's returned. :Shining Armor: Something keeps trying to get in! We think it's the unicorn king who originally cursed the place. :Twilight Sparkle: But Princess Celestia said I was being sent here to find a way to protect the Empire! If King Sombra can't get in, then it must already be protected. :howl :Fluttershy: gasp Th-That's one of the things, isn't it? :Shining Armor: Guh. We have to get to the Crystal Empire! Now! :King Sombra: growls roars :Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! :Shining Armor: Almost there. :King Sombra: growls :Twilight Sparkle: for breath Everypony okay? :Other ponies: agreement whilst gasping for breath :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Shining Armor, your horn! :crackling :Pinkie Pie: Sparkleriffic! :Rarity: It's gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! incoherently There are no words! :Applejack: Focus, Rarity. We're here to help Twilight, not admire the scenery. :Rainbow Dash: Eh, I don't see what the big deal is. Just looks like another old castle to me. :Rarity: A– p– guh! Another old...! Have you lost your mind? Look at the magni– :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: laughing :Rarity: Very funny. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! :Princess Cadance: Ooh. :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake! laughs :Princess Cadance: One of these days we need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance. sighs :Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay? :Shining Armor: Cadance has been able to use her magic to spread love and light. That seems to be what is protecting it. But she hasn't slept, barely eats. I want to help her, but my protection spell has been countered by King Sombra. :Princess Cadance: deeply It's alright Shining Armor, I'm fine. :Shining Armor: She's not fine. She can't go on like this forever, and if her magic were to fade... Well, you saw what's out there waiting for that to happen. :Twilight Sparkle: That's why we're here. :Applejack: Why we're all here. :Other ponies: Mm-hmm. :Shining Armor: Well, with Cadance putting all her strength into keeping her spell going, and me trying to keep an eye on signs of trouble in the arctic, we haven't been able to gather much information from the Crystal Ponies. :Rarity: Crystal Ponies?! Hahaha, there are Crystal Ponies?! Um, ahem. Please continue. :Shining Armor: But we have to believe one of them knows how we can protect the Empire without having to use Cadance's magic. :Twilight Sparkle: A research paper! :Shining Armor: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: That must be part of my test – to gather information from the Crystal Ponies and deliver it to you! This is gonna be great! I love research papers! :Rainbow Dash: sarcastically Yeah, who doesn't? :Pinkie Pie: Oh-oh-oh! Lemme guess! Is it Spike? Nono, Fluttershy! Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, big brother. I am really good at this sort of thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure? Absolutely sure? :"Autumn Gem": I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. But I... can't seem to remember anything before King Sombra came to power. flash And I don't want to remember anything about the time he ruled over us. shudders :Twilight Sparkle: King Sombra's spell must be why their coats aren't... crystally. :"Autumn Gem": Have we really been gone a thousand years? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. :"Autumn Gem": It feels like it was just yesterday. :Twilight Sparkle: If you think of anything, even the smallest thing... :"Autumn Gem": Of course. :Spike: Well, that was a total bust. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the others are having better luck. :Rainbow Dash: A way to protect the Empire! You know anything about it or what? :"Fleur de Verre": I wish I could help you. Really. :Rainbow Dash: Hold on! You gotta know something! :"Fleur de Verre": But... I don't have any information. :Fluttershy: Oh, um. Excuse me! Oh! Hello! Umm, I was just wondering. breath Oh, oh, that's okay, um, you all look really busy. nervously :Pinkie Pie: Time to gather some intel! :"Paradise": It just feels like something is missing. :"Night Knight": I know. It looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same. :Pinkie Pie: Because it isn't! :"Paradise": gasps A spy! :Pinkie Pie: screams A spy? How did they know? Ah! Must have noticed my night vision goggles. Ooh! Night vision-y! :clang :Rarity: Hm-hm-hmmm. And when you flip your mane, it simply must create a rainbow of color. Oh! Wouldn't I look just magnificent? So sparkly! titters :Rainbow Dash: sighs I got nothing so far. :Rarity: Oh, me neither. :Pinkie Pie: hushed My cover has been blown. I repeat, my cover has been blown! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooookay. :Applejack: Sorry, Twilight. These crystal ponies seem to have some kinda collective amnesia or somethin'. Only thing I was able to get out of 'em was somethin' about a library. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps A library? Well, why didn't you say so?! :Applejack: Uh... thought I just did. :open :Twilight Sparkle: I just... I don't even know what to... There are no words. :"Agatha": Ahem. May I help you? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. We're looking for a book. :"Agatha": We have plenty of those. :Twilight Sparkle: awe You do. You really do. :Applejack: We're lookin' for a history book. Somethin' that might tell us how the Empire might've protected itself from danger back in the day. :"Agatha": Yes. Of course. History, history... Ah, yes. :Main Six: squee :pause :Twilight Sparkle: Which is where, exactly? :"Agatha": I... I can't seem to remember. I'm not sure I actually work here. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll just take a look around. I'm sure we can find it on our own. :"Agatha": Let me know if you find anything. :Pinkie Pie: I like her! :Applejack: Uh, anyone else startin' to think this is a lost cause? :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no, no, no... Yes! "History of the Crystal Empire". I just hope it has the answers we need. :Twilight Sparkle: A 'Crystal Faire'. According to this book, it was established by their first queen and became their most important tradition. The Faire was held every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the empire so they could protect it from harm". My friends and I could put it together. Everything we need to know is in the book! :Shining Armor: That sounds pretty promising. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll get started right away. C'mon, Spike, we've got a Crystal Faire to put together! :Spike: grunting :Twilight Sparkle: It looks amazing! I don't know how I could've done this without you! One last check to make sure everything is in place, and then the festivities can begin! :Applejack: What's this thing for? :thunk :Twilight Sparkle: The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block. :Applejack: Nice work, Twi. Think we're ready to get this faire up and runnin'. :Pinkie Pie: deep breath flugelhorn Flugelhorn! deep breath :Twilight Sparkle: Hear ye, hear– :Pinkie Pie: flugelhorn Flugelhorn! nervously My bad. :Twilight Sparkle: Ahem. Hear ye, hear ye! Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor do cordially invite you to attend the Crystal Faire! :Ponies chattering :Applejack: Come on in, y'all. Got food and drinks thataway, games and crafts are thataway, Crystal Heart to the back near the Princess. :Crystal Pony: Did she say... Crystal Heart? :Ponies chattering :Rainbow Dash: We totally nailed it, right? Must be feeling a lot of love and unity about now! Gonna have some grub, huh? What are you thinking? Crystal Empire berry pie? Maybe some crystal corn-on-the-cob! pause What is with these ponies?! :"Autumn Gem": Seeing all of this, I feel like I'm starting to remember. Remember things from before the king. :"Fleur de Verre": Me too. :"Autumn Gem" and "Fleur de Verre": gasps The Crystal Heart! :"Fleur de Verre": Do you think they really have it? :Rainbow Dash: Of course we have it! Can't have a Crystal Faire without the Crystal Heart, right? :"Agatha": Of course you can't. The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies, so the light within them can power the Crystal Heart, so that the Empire can be protected! gasps I do work at the library! :Rainbow Dash: W-what's that about 'powering the heart'? :"Agatha": I just can't believe you found it. King Sombra said he'd hidden it away where we would never see it again! I only hope it will still be as powerful after all these years...! Mm, funnel cake! :Rainbow Dash: sound :Twilight Sparkle: Why did you– :Rainbow Dash: I think we may have a problem... :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know it was an actual relic! The book didn't mention anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the Heart! There was a page missing... How did I not notice?! :Princess Cadance: It's alright, Twilight. :Shining Armor: Twily... :howl :King Sombra: growls :be continued... :music :credits de:Transkripte/Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 en:Transcripts/The Crystal Empire - Part 1 es:Transcripciones/El Imperio de Cristal, Parte 1 pl:Transkrypty/Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki) pt:Transcrições/O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон